Lilies for the Hopeless Romantics
by cabbage-for-the-people
Summary: AU, OOC. Miyu had always been the awkward looking girl in class. And while everyone thought that things just couldn't get worse for her, she becomes closer and closer to the hottest guy in class who happens to be her ex-friend. Standard Disclaimers apply.
1. Prologue

* * *

**Lilies for the Hopeless Romantics**

_**A Prologue**_

* * *

Maybe tomorrow things will start to change for her.

The second year of Junior High just started. And while anyone would think that she had it easy, being the daughter of famous people, they thought wrong. After all, she was nothing extraordinary, unlike her parents.

She was just… Miyu Kozuki. Nothing more, and very much less of what people assume her to be.

A number of people strive for mediocrity and she was one of those. Mediocre living with mediocre goals and mediocre routines and mediocre achievements… the list of mediocrity goes on and on and on and on. And Miyu was, much to her utter disheartenment, very much un-average. And for once in her life, she wanted something normal by her standards to happen in her existence.

"Hey." She looked up to see the face of Kanata Saiyonji, their class's current class president and her ex-best friend. Why she had decided to make him a former friend of hers, you might blame Christine Hanakomachi (his current fan club's president) and the rest of her minions, but her reasons go much deeper than that. You'll find out about that later on. For now…

"Can I help you?" she fiddled with the lock of her school bag anxiously. Don't get her wrong, though. She's not acting nervous because of Kanata, but because of the class president's much too ardent fan club. Just because of that single statement, dozens of girls (even those from other classrooms) started to loom over her shoulder. Why anyone would think of her as a threat towards stealing their precious 'Kanata-sama', she never really would know.

After all, who would ever even grant her a second glance? She always had her hair tied up in a messy pony tail; her glasses were the color of people who were about to gag, and her braces made her lips chap to a really painful degree.

"… You're sitting on my seat." He held an impassive look on his face. She disliked him all the more for that.

"Oh… sorry." She got up and checked the seating arrangement posted on the board once again. A loud sigh emanated from her lips as she drummed her fingers against her chin. Unfortunately, Aya and Nanami (the only two people whom she had befriended during the first year of Junior High) had different classes so she had no one to talk to.

The bespectacled girl sat on the chair at the left side of Saiyonji, praying that nobody would bother her. It wasn't her fault if she was assigned to sit beside him!

"Miyu."

She winced at the sound of the familiar voice.

She slowly turned around to face the speaker, starting to hate the fact that fate always had its way despite her constant pleading towards whichever gods exist up there. "Yes, Chris?"

"What are you doing next to Kanata?"

It bothered her, how even the most obvious things do not enter the minds of the members of Kanata's much-too-passionate fan club. "Umm… if you haven't noticed, it's where I'm assigned to sit."

The rosy haired girl's eyes darkened with utmost contempt. "I know that. But why do you have to sit so _close _to him?"

As much as Miyu wanted to scream at her, she couldn't. You could say that she was a bit of a coward for choosing to push her seat farther from the ever so famous class president, but really. Her reasons in doing so were primarily because of the little amount of dignity she had left from the constant harassing she got from her handsome seatmate's fans.

If only this day would become better for Miyu…

--

"EH?!" unfortunately, Miyu's 'today' wasn't as better as she hoped it would be.

A stargazer the shade of the most vivid pink she had ever seen met her view as she opened her dusty locker, a golden ribbon tied around its long green stem.

Now, you might wonder, how the heck was a romantic gesture like that going to make her day not better?

You see, it was no ordinary flower for it had a little card that read:

From Saiyonji

-

* * *

-

**After Note: **Oh, yeah! Prologue for my first Daa! Daa! Daa! Story is done! Oh, in this story, Ruu is Miyu's little brother.

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! (;D)


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**Lilies for the Hopeless Romantics**

_**One**_

* * *

"You don't understand!" a very frustrated Santa held out three records with pictures of pink and green robots on each cover. "I had to do it!"

Now Santa was a very peculiar guy. He was peculiar, in the sense that music records were much more important than the dignity of his best friend. You see, Kanata's wide-eyed 'buddy' just found out through his ever-reliant sources that Miyu Kozuki's father had the one and only copy that was left to complete his _Pink and Green Roboto _record series.

Desperation can do a lot of things to people; even peculiar ones like Santa. And seeing that Kanata was the only person he could think of that was once close to the blonde girl, he gave into to the tempting act of resorting to desperation.

"So you had to put a _flower _in Mi…" he stopped for a while, seeing the current female person that was the topic of their conversation, or more appropriately, argument.

Said girl readjusted her glasses, feet stomping loudly on the wooden floor of their classroom. "You jerk!"

Kanata looked at her in a befuddled fashion. It was not until he noticed the crushed Stargazer lily in her hand that he hit his forehead with his palm in pure comprehension. Santa blinked twice in his usual comical manner before sprinting towards the fuming metal-mouthed girl.

"Miyu-chan!" he put his arm around her bony shoulders, waving his music CD's in one hand.

"Hey!" she shoved him off, which was already quite expected of her to do. She wasn't exactly fond of Santa, even when Kanata and she were still friends. "Don't get chummy with me, buster!" Miyu raked her long bangs back in absolute exasperation, attention now focused entirely on Kanata Saiyonji.

"You jerk!" and while it was completely unnecessary to repeat that statement, she did anyway. Besides, she couldn't speak many insults since her gums were hurting from the recent tightening of her mouth braces.

The class president, as a sort of reply, sighed loudly. "What did I do _now_?"

"You," she pointed a finger at him menacingly, "better take this back!" she held up the ruined lily to his face.

He appeared to ponder about this for a while, ignoring his male comrade's insistent prodding at him. He rested his gaze on Miyu, an amused smirk on his face. "Are you giving me a flower?"

Her features contorted into something akin to a scrunched up tomato. "What does it _look _like to you, you doofus?!"

"I'm hardly a doofus." He looked away from her face. "…Especially when compared to you."

Now that was the last straw. Miyu was only second to him in the whole class, and it infuriated her that despite all her efforts to beat his ass off academically (she obviously can't beat his ass off literally in the physical manner), he still reigned at the top.

"You jerk!"

"Please say something else aside from 'you jerk.' I think that you're capable of at least doing _that._" He calmly walked towards his seat, hands stuffed in pockets. While other people may think that he was quite mean to Miyu Kozuki, it was a tendency of his to tease her like that. They were friends once, and, as the saying goes, old habits die hard.

Miyu breathed in and out heavily, her chest heaving up and down in the process. She stomped towards the window closest to her.

And then, she opened her painfully metal-filled mouth to scream.

"Whoa…" Santa, who was standing rather amusedly near Kanata, widened his eyes even more. "She sounds like Motoko Ona when she yells like that."

The amber-eyed boy looked up at his best buddy. "Who's Motoko Ona?" he raised his voice a bit since Miyu was still shouting.

"How could you _not _know her?!" amazingly, Santa pulled out a music record that couldn't have possibly fit in his pockets. Its cover had a stout lady with brown hair and a bra that looked like cones. "Motoko Ona is one of the best opera singers of all time!" after seeing that Kanata held no response to his recent statement, his arms lay limp on his sides. "You haven't heard of 'Lucky Money' or 'Swans in Eden'?" his friend shook his head no.

But before Santa could elaborate more on his cone-bra clad idol, Miyu pounded her fists on Saiyonji's desk, huge tick mark on the side of her head and all.

"You jer…" she stopped. "Kanata Saiyonji!" she threw the ruined pink flower in front of him. "If this is another one of your plans to make fun of me, then it totally worked!" she crossed her arms against her chest. "See? Ha, ha. You got your laughs, now bug off!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he abruptly stood up from his seat. And, as you can already tell, he was angry… real angry.

"How could you even give me this thing?! I already have suffered enough humiliation with my appearance and your stupid fan club's constant harassing, don't you think?!"

He glared at Santa then averted his concentration back to Kozuki. "I didn't give you that! What makes you think I would even _consider _giving you one?"

"Because you love it when you make me look like a fool!" A look of surprise slowly found its way on her face. "Wait, you didn't give me the flower?"

"That's what I said."

"Then who did?"

"My ingenious friend named Santa."

Her brilliant green orbs looked at an already cowering Santa. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, Kozuki-san!" the large-eyed boy kneeled before the spectacled girl, hands clasped together as if in prayer. "It couldn't be helped!"

She raised a bushy eyebrow "Don't even THINK of doing something like that EVER AGAIN!" she snarled out, showcasing her shiny braces before walking away towards the exit.

--

Miyu scratched her head in a frustrated fashion.

If you think that she was the pure image of awkwardness at school, then you should see her at her house.

Her home clothes consist of a large maroon sweat shirt with a huge yellow stain on it; her shorts were modeled to look like Hawaiian print gone wrong; and her slippers were gotten from one of those fancy airplanes she rode on whenever she was forced to travel with her parents (she hates going out of her house, what more if out of the country?).

Her thin, pale, lanky, wimpy, (insert adjective here) body hunched over as she recounted the events of the day. Aside from being the butt of the joke in one of Santa's ploys to get her dad's CD again (he had been doing various pathetic attempts to convince her to persuade her dad into giving it to him for the last two weeks), everything was pretty much the same.

Kanata fan club pisses her off, first three subjects, break time, Kanata fan club demands her to tell them more about their object of affection since they knew that she and he were once close friends, lunch break, Kanata fan club looms over her, Math, English, then dismissal.

It would be considered normal to her already, but this was not the 'normal' that she wanted.

She squeezed her eyes shut after catching a glimpse of her reflection on her closet mirror at her far right side.

You see, by 'normal' she would mean a much more quiet life. No fan club to bother her all the time and… well, she wanted to be the girl nobody at school would notice. And being the former friend of the dazzling Saiyonji boy, it would be next to impossible to achieve that.

A loud sigh emanated from her swollen lips.

Kanata Saiyonji was, by far, the only friend she ever had before she met Aya and Nanami. But that was until he started to undergo puberty and become the drool-worthy lad he is now. Miyu was still the same geeky kid she was ever since she could remember, and being in two very different words with the more-than-necessarily popular Kanata, it was inevitable that they would drift apart.

She tapped her black mechanical pencil against her equation-filled notebook. It was hard for her to concentrate, partly because her mouth was aching very much and mostly because she felt sort of sad.

Even if she wouldn't admit it, she kind of hoped that it was really the handsome Saiyonji who gave her the stargazer. "Lily… huh?" it was her favorite flower.

She started to wonder if he remembered that fact.

--

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Amber eyes cast out a menacing glare at Santa Kurosu who just shrugged in return.

"Didn't have to do what?"

"Look, I know you want that CD…"

"Of course I do! I want it more than anything else in the world!"

"…but you didn't have to drag me into that obsession of yours."

Santa looked at his pal incredulously. "I was desperate!" he paused for a while. "And I still am! Look, buddy…"

Kanata rolled his eyes at the statement.

"…I didn't know what else to do! I tried everything I could to get that record, but Kozuki-san just refuses to even give me half a chance to have that!" he took his handsome friend's shoulders with both hands then shook them fervently. "You have _got _to help me!"

Kanata pulled Santa's hands away from him with great difficulty. "Fine, alright already!" he huffed. "As long as you don't do anything stupid like that again, you heard me?"

The wide-eyed boy nodded eagerly in return. "Buddy!" he tried hugging the very much annoyed Kanata Saiyonji, but failed miserably.

And so the quest to get the _Pink and Green Roboto _copy from Miyu Kozuki began.

-

* * *

-

**After Note: **thank you for all the reviews! I was surprised to get seven since I am quite aware that the Daa! Series isn't as prominent as the other anime series. (:D)

**Reviewers:**

_boB'NboB_- I kind of rushed the prologue so it's a bit short. Sorry about that…

_hitsuji25_- I hope this chapter answered you question (:p)

_StarAngel02_- thanks! I'm glad to see that you read this story too, aside from A Story of Chestnuts and Mocha! (:D)

_abelXesther4ever_- thank you

_chocolatefudgecake_- Whoa! (:o) It's you! Thanks for reviewing! Just so you know; you're one of the reasons on why I chose to write this for Daa! instead of for Card Captor Sakura (:D)

_Hellmaster Fibby_- I will try to make this plot a little bit more unique (:D) thank you so much for the compliment about my writing. It meant a lot, so I updated real fast (:D)

_jdcocoagirl_- thank you


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**Lilies for the Hopeless Romantics**

_**Two**_

* * *

Miyu Kozuki peered through the window with her bespectacled eyes. It was a weekend and while she was very much happy of that fact, her mother diminished that emotion and replaced it with newfound apprehension.

"Miyu-chan!"

She looked up at her mother with a smile albeit with great hesitation. "What do you want now, mom?"

"I don't think you were listening to me."

She narrowed her eyes down into slits. "Mom, it would hardly be called a tradition if we have only done it twice."

"Miyu-chan! You know that participating in the local festivity program is a _must_ regarding our relationship as a family. We rarely see each other, and this is the perfect opportunity for all three of us to bond!"

Since her parents came back home two days before, her mother was under the 'family time kick' again.

"Umm… mom, dad's out the door already." True to the blonde girl's words, the male leader of the Kozuki household had escaped successfully by use of the front door. "So does that mean that we won't have to join anymore?"

"Nonsense, Miyu. Think of it as mother-child quality time then." She checked her watch. "Oh, look at the time! I better pick up our costumes for the festival."

And with that, she left, leaving a flabbergasted daughter behind.

--

"What has that got to do with the record?" Kanata glared at an overly enthusiastic Santa.

Two white lilies were shoved up to the class president's face. "Get that thing away from me, will you?" He shut his right eye, seeing as the petals of the flowers were a few centimeters away from it.

"Kanata! Have you no sense of romanticism in you? Girls love things like these."

"Since when have you become an expert when it comes to things like that?" he grabbed the lilies from Santa, free hand raking back his hair.

"Since this." The large-eyed boy took out a teen girl magazine from his pocket amazingly, yet again. It was a wonder how things four times the size of his school slacks' pocket could fit in there. The magazine's cover was in bright pink and it read out in yellow cursive font: How to tell if a guy is into you (sure ways to know if a boy likes you).

The handsome Saiyonji lad sighed exasperatedly as he sat on his room's wooden floor. "I thought that the mission at hand was to get the music record, not WOO that girl."

"Kanata, Kanata." He paused for a while before adding another "Kanata," all the while wagging his index finger at him like he was lecturing to a child the difference between yellow and gold. "It's all part of the process, don't you see?" he jumped up abruptly, losing his balance a little. "Yes! We're only a few steps left from getting the…"

"What 'process' are you yapping about? Let's just ask her if she could give it to you. No big deal."

Santa's jaw dropped down to the floor, resulting to the whole base crashing down. Kanata's drawer fell, his futon fell, and his manga collection was swallowed into the earth fully. The cats being chased by a dog twice their size was swallowed up, too. That was how strong the impact was; that was how the world crashed down into nothingness.

…Right. Bit of an exaggeration there, but Santa's jaw _did _drop down to the floor in the usual way anime characters' jaws do. "NO BIG DEAL?"

Kanata nodded in return.

Which resulted to Kurosu repeating his previous statement and more: "NO BIG DEAL? Kanata, do you realize how many times I have tried doing that?"

This time, the amber-eyed boy shook his head albeit in a very disinterested way.

His buddy held up his two hands to the Saiyonji boy's face. "…Seven times!"

"Then how come you're holding up ten fingers?"

"That's beside the point!"

Kanata shrugged as a reply.

"Look, best friend of mine, pal, buddy, comrade…"

"Get on with the point."

"The easiest way to get that CD is to convince Miyu that you want to be friends with her again." He stroked his chin. "No, scratch that. The easiest way would have to be Miyu thinking that you dig her."

Kanata's eyebrows furrowed together. "That is just low of you to even think of doing, Santa." As much as he would hate to admit it, Miyu still _was_ a special friend of his. Sometimes, he even missed her more than he should. Until now, he didn't know why Miyu Kozuki and he weren't able to become good pals ever since junior high started. He cared, and that was what frustrated him the most. "I'll just ask her politely, and when that doesn't work…"

"Then you'll stick with my plan?" Santa looked at him hopefully, gesturing at the lilies he had brought with him earlier.

_Stargazer lilies… huh? _They were Miyu's favorite.

Kanata gave the flowers back to Santa. "No. I'll just have to abandon the whole deal."

He was wrong.

--

The blonde-haired lass gawked at the dresses that her mother was holding up. One was white and the other was orange.

"What do you think, Miyu-chan?" her mother was practically bouncing with eager excitement.

"Mom… it's kind of short, don't you think?" she eyed the mini-dresses once again. They were, indeed, quite short. That is, if the person looking at it was either a very traditional father; a very old woman; or a very nervous Miyu Kozuki. "It ends _two _inches above the knee." She held up two fingers for emphasis.

"Miyu-chan! You're much too conservative. Why, I always see Aya and Nanami wearing skirts much shorter than these ones!"

"Mom… You know that I'm different from those two!" she winced upon seeing her reflection at her closet-mirror again. _I better remind myself to punch that thing into a bazillion pieces._

"The program planned for this year is a fashion show, Miyu. I…"

"A fashion show?!" she spat out the water she had attempted to gulp down to quench her sudden thirst.

_Oh no, oh no, oh, no…! _ Miyu started to panic.

A fashion show! She'll just be the laughing stock of the whole school... no, not just school, but the whole town!

It was not possible; it couldn't have been possible! She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking and hoping that this was all but a dream… and a bad one at that.

But as Miyu Kozuki opened her eyes once again, she realized that this was all, in fact, as real as real could be.

She was going to model the unbelievably _little _outfit her mother bought for them.

Whether she wanted to or not.

-

* * *

-

**After Note: **Well… not much progress between our two lovebirds here. I'm planning to make this longer than I intended… about ten to fifteen chapters. Really don't know.

**Reviewers:**

_StarAngel02_- yes, Santa is an idiot. But I love him that way, don't you? (:P)

_jdcocoagirl_- thanks

_hitsuji25_- umm… I don't know if I'll give her a make-over. Describing Miyu as a geek is fun (:D) but, you'll never know. I might change my mind.

_abelXesther4ever_- Princess diaries? I haven't heard of that yet. Is that a fanfic?

_elfspirit7_- thank you for the review. It's nice to know that you also read Daa!(x3) stories

_boB'NboB_- thanks! I'm getting excited with the story myself!

_chocolatefudgecake_- Thank you! Yay! I'm so happy!

_CuteAndCuddly_- thanks


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**Lilies for the Hopeless Romantics**

_**Three**_

* * *

Now there were many things that Miyu Kozuki never understood about life and its mechanisms. She really didn't bother to, after all. But today, it seemed like all she could do was fuss over her life and why things turned out the way they have had upon her. Especially when regarding her physical appearance.

And as her gag-colored glasses started to fog up, all the more she grew conscious of how miserable her existence was. She had bad eyesight, bad teeth, bad fashion sense, and most of all, bad features. Why, you may ask, would Miyu even consider thinking about her appearance after fourteen years of avoiding mirrors and in the process becoming comfortable with her physical attributes? Well, two words: Fashion Show.

Looking even more awkward than her usual self, Miyu Kozuki wore her father's white trench coat over the orange mini dress her mother had bought for her since she thought that the dress exposed too much of her pasty skin, the outfit being sleeveless and backless. And even if her mom also bought her contact lenses, she refused to wear them, hence ending up with her atrocious eyeglasses.

Her hair, although it was lose, began to frizz because of the much too warm weather despite the numerous times the local hairstylist tried to iron it (her hair looks like it's electrocuted if it's hot), and the lipstick her mother had forcefully slathered on her mouth started to patch up because her lips were chapping too much.

What was worse was that her mother looked fabulous, even if she wore the plain white version of her dress.

"Miyu-chan!" the blonde girl looked up at her mom, fingers attempting to straighten her frizzy hair albeit vainly. "Are you ready?" the older woman asked, trying to finger-comb her daughter's hair, too.

The bespectacled girl sighed. "Mom, I really don't want to do this. People are just going to make fun of me." The faces of Kanata Saiyonji's fan girls flashed in her mind. They always made it a point to sit up front in case their beloved idol decides to participate in the festival's program.

"Nonsense, honey… take off the trench coat, dear. You look cuter without it."

Miyu glared at her mother but the adult couldn't see her child's eyes due to the fog building up in the younger Kozuki's glasses. "Mom, that's just silly. I already don't have any single measure of dignity left in me ever since you forced and black mailed me into joining this dumb fashion show. Just because other people are willing to showcase excessive amounts of flesh doesn't mean I'm willing to do the same. The body is a sacred thing after all." She fidgeted with the pocket zipper of her dad's massive coat.

"I never blackmailed you." The older lady held her right hand against her chest, donning a fake hurt look. "I just negotiated some things with you."

"Telling me that you would confiscate my laptop if I won't participate in this program would hardly be called a negotiation." She let go of her hair, apparently giving up on making it look even half decent.

"Oh, it's our turn already! Miyu-chan, be sure to smile!" she glanced at her daughter, her grin faltering a little in the process of doing so. "…Or better yet, show off that adorable impassive look you have!"

"Mom…!"

But before Miyu Kozuki could continue her statement, a deep voice interrupted her as it announced, "Be prepared for the ravishing Kozuki women!"

The green-eyed blonde winced upon the declaration of their entrance. "This cannot be happening."

--

The stage that was usually used when there would be a town presentation was designed to look like a ramp by attaching additional wooden boards to it. The sides of the ramp were covered with green and yellow balloons while the stage itself had a velvet green curtain hung up over it to cover it during intermissions.

"I don't understand why you had to take these seats." A very frustrated Kanata Saiyonji glared at a very excited Santa Kurosu.

"What are you complaining about, pal?" his large eyes narrowed down a little from the bright rays of the afternoon sun.

"Please don't call me 'pal.' It's disgusting."

Santa ignored his best friend, continuing, "We got font row seats, didn't we?" during festival programs, it was a huge deal for the townspeople to sit as near as possible to the stage, so as not to be blocked by anyone else.

Kanata rolled his eyes, hands crossed against his chest. "Yes, we are in the front. BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET THE TICKETS FOR THE CHAIRS BY THE SIDE?" since they were seated at the far left, Kanata's view was inconveniently covered by the big speakers. Santa, however, had no complaints since he could see the performance clearly.

"Oh, c'mon… the tickets were sold to us with a discount, anyway." He paused for a while upon hearing the host saying "Be prepared for the ravishing Kozuki women!"

Perhaps Kanata heard it too since he stopped scowling and complaining, subtly leaning to the right to see more. "Kozuki…? They don't mean Miyu, do they? She hates things like these."

"Well, buddy, sometimes people change. Look! The curtain's going up!"

Santa's words stung him a bit. He always prided himself to knowing the quiet Miyu Kozuki the most, although in an unofficial way.

…Was Miyu truly changing? He furrowed his eyebrows with apprehensiveness.

--

"Oh, shit." Miyu nervously clenched and unclenched her hands, seeing the green drapes slowly rising to reveal both Kozukis. As much as she wanted to yank them back down forcefully, it was impossible because: a) she couldn't bring herself to even walk a single step, and b) her scrawny body wouldn't be able to forcibly pull down something that was three times her weight.

The afternoon sun began to reach out its rays to them as the curtain finally reached the top.

"Miyu-chan, are you ready?"

And she really wanted to scream a resounding 'no', but all that came out of her mouth instead was the impulsive 'yes'.

Who knows… people may actually cheer her on.

--

She was wrong.

Miyu slumped against the lavatory door, ignoring her mom's constant pleas to make her come out. Tears began flowing down her pale face, and all she did was let it run freely. Who cares if she would sink in them? She might as well drown instead of facing anyone ever again.

She stared at the ceiling although everything within her eye sight was blurry. She didn't bother to pick up her glasses when she tripped during the fashion show. She cringed at the memory that transpired that late afternoon.

As she was walking down the ramp twenty minutes ago, she was rather aware of the sudden silence that engulfed the formerly loud crowd. This made her anxious because she was also aware that the other models before her were stunningly beautiful. And when she got anxious, she became too clumsy for her own good. Hence her sudden fall in the process of walking, hence her inevitable losing of her barf-hued glasses, and hence her running (and occasional tripping) towards the lavatory.

Three loud knocks came from the brown wooden door of the comfort room.

"Miyu-chan!"

"Go" –hic- "away!" –hic—

Miyu realized something as she sat limply on the cold white tiled floor of the lavatory: she had the hiccups. And by some profoundly random reason, her hiccups reminded her of the vanilla ice cream she would buy at the dessert café two blocks away from her house. And by some other profoundly random reason, that café reminded her of Kanata Saiyonji.

"…Kanata Saiyonji." She whispered to herself.

Fifty more minutes had passed before a few clinks were heard, although Miyu was vaguely aware of that sound. She had spent the last few minutes sobbing and then composing her self and then sobbing once again. Anyone could get tired because of that.

She must have been hallucinating, since she saw the door she had locked and barricaded with a mop open suddenly. She would have let out a deafening exasperated "Eh?!" but she felt too tired to do so.

"Kozuki-san?"

It was the janitor in all his blue jumper glory.

"Get out!" her thin pasty arms flailed frantically. Nobody should see her. She didn't need any pity or any apprehension from anybody. Since the lavatory was quite small in size, Miyu easily kicked the door shut again with only a few dragging movements.

"Kozu…"

"OUT!" she screeched, feeling every ounce of the energy she had left ebb away.

But it wasn't the thin old janitor who now entered her current sanctuary of proverbial safety.

"Kozuki Miyu." It was Kanata Saiyonji who spoke.

-

* * *

-

**After Note: **Watch out for some minor fluff at the next chapter! (;D)

**Reviewers:**

_hitsuji25_

_StarAngel02_

_abelXesther4ever_

_jdcocoagirl_

_boB'NboB_

_CuteandCuddly_

_MADness- _it happened gradually. I'll try to explain on later chapters. (:D)


End file.
